


Ideal Choice

by mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/pseuds/mysticmjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has a confession to make. Loki takes it pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideal Choice

**Author's Note:**

> directly inspired by [this](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/91919244967/for-some-reason-my-favorite-type-of-thorki) prompt by [thisdorkyblogthing](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com)

He doesn’t even know why he says it – Loki’s not exactly the ideal choice of confidante, for all they’ve been sharing a space to smoke behind the sheds and a lighter for months. Loki’s all right, really, but he’s also a well known trickster and drama queen. Thor clashed with him a few times last year, over some stupid pranks Loki pulled on him and his friends, but since the beginning of term when he started showing up at Thor’s regular secret cigarette break they’ve got on alright.

Thor watches Loki anxiously for a reaction to his blurted confession, but Loki just takes another long drag, his expression never wavering from its usual look of studied disinterest. It’s both reassuring and nerve-wrecking, and Thor forcing himself not to fidget or look away.

“You’re bi?” says Loki eventually, voice slightly gravelly from the smoke.

“Yeah – I mean, I think so,” Thor winces as he stumbles over his words. Loki is really the last person he should be talking to about this, they’re not friends, they just share a stupid fag once in a while-

“But you’re not sure?” prompts Loki, pinching his cigarette and stubbing it out on the wall. Thor’s heart sinks – they still have twenty minutes before either of them are expected anywhere, Loki’s probably about to ditch this stupid awkward moment and never come back. “I’ve seen you with Sif, but have you ever done anything with a guy? Made out, or let him suck your dick or something?”

Thor blushes furiously and squirms under Loki’s now curious gaze. “No,” he mutters. “I haven’t…I haven’t even mentioned it to anyone but you. I dunno, it’s just…I don’t know how anyone would react.”

“But you knew how I’d react?” Loki asks, moving closer and crowding Thor against the wall. Thor tenses, not sure what to think. “Or you didn’t care?”

The question feels oddly loaded, especially with the way Loki’s now inches away, staring into Thor’s face intensely. Thor doesn’t trust himself to answer honestly – part of him hoped Loki would be indifferent, that he could say it out loud and nothing would change, and another part of him…

Loki’s never been one for labels, or dating really, but Thor’s watched him out the corner of his eye for years. When he let himself look, he saw someone hot as hell, someone viciously clever, someone who didn’t discriminate with gender in his occasional flirting.

“I hoped you’d be cool with it,” he says quietly, looking at the way Loki’s hair is falling over his shirt collar and pretending his heart isn’t beating faster than if he’d run ten miles.

“Did you hope I’d help you figure it out?” asks Loki, and suddenly, alarmingly, his hands are on Thor’s waist, moving around to the front of his trousers and unbuttoning his fly. Thor flails, but Loki bats his hands away and starts getting to his knees. “Don’t worry Thor, I’ve got this.”

Thor opens his mouth but can’t actually speak, can’t actually find any words to respond to Loki’s utter presumption, and finds himself leaning back against the wall, fingers digging into the brickwork while Loki nuzzles his hardening cock through his underpants. “I didn’t-” he begins hoarsely, “I don’t-”

“I do,” says Loki, looking up and giving him the sweetest, happiest smile he’s ever seen. “Now try to keep quiet,” he adds, and Thor closes his eyes and does his best to obey, shoving his fist into his mouth to cover his groans as Loki drags his briefs down and sucks his cock.

It doesn’t take long at all, to Thor’s embarrassment – it’s not even his first blowjob, for fucks’ sake – but something about having a guy, having _Loki_ , down on his knees, licking at his cockhead with an expression of naked bliss while visibly palming his own crotch just shoves Thor straight over the edge, grabbing Loki’s shoulder tightly in warning then trying to hold back a scream as Loki immediately sucks him back in and he comes down his throat.

Thor can barely stand after, and just keeps clingng to the wall, staring at Loki in wonder. He wants to know what the hell that was, if Loki’s reaction to every guy telling him he likes looking at women and men’s arses alike is to gives him a blowjob. He doesn’t know whether to feel grateful, or used, or, or-

“You look fucking gorgeous like that,” says Loki conversationally, now on his feet again and looking Thor up and down. “But the bell’s about to go and you should probably put your cock away for now. Unless you want to skip,” he adds in a thoughtful tone, lips quirking up at the corner.  
Thor scrambles to get tucked away and his trousers done up again, but he can’t help feeling he still looks totally debauched anyway. The way Loki’s looking at him, all hunger and promise, isn’t helping.

“What about you?” he manages to ask, motioning weakly towards Loki’s crotch. He’s hard, although it’s not completely obvious. Thor wonders what Loki’d look like pressed against the wall, trousers down his thighs and cock springing out of his pants, and licks his lips.

“Later,” replies Loki, moving closer again to tuck Thor’s shirt in properly, the strangely intimate gesture making Thor’s heart race again. “We know you like getting your cock sucked, but that doesn’t mean anything for sure. Next you’d better try sucking someone else, see if you like that.”

It feels like Thor whites out for a moment with lust, unable to see or hear anything and he wonders if he’s dreaming this entire thing, but when he comes back Loki is still there, smirking and slightly flushed, and he can’t help dragging him forward and kissing him. Loki doesn’t resist for even a second, wrapping his arms around Thor and kissing back, shamelessly grinding himself against Thor’s hip and moaning. He tastes of cigarettes and something weird that must be Thor’s come, and Thor very seriously considers just abandoning the rest of the school day to make out with him behind the sheds – but it’s Loki who pulls away first, eyes shut tight and panting hard. “Later,” he says again, sounding _wrecked_. Thor wonders if he could convince him otherwise…but the bell starts ringing, and he swears with annoyance.

“Later,” he agrees, and picks up his bag to head back to school. “But, can’t be my place, my dad-”

“I’ll sort it,” says Loki. His eyes are closed still, and he’s clearly working on getting himself calmer and in a state to be seen by a teacher. “Meet me here, end of day.”

“Okay,” says Thor, and hesitates. Loki waves him off, obviously wanting a minute, and Thor leaves before he can give into the urge to shove Loki against the wall and find out how wrecked he can make him. When he joins Hogun and the others in the classroom, they ask him why he looks so happy, and he’s glad when the teacher tells them to be quiet, content with keeping his secret a while longer now he has Loki to share it with.


End file.
